


Qunari kink

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Sera had a Qunari kink.





	Qunari kink

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Tara por Qunari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819374) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #027 - kink.

“You so have a Qunari kink,” Herah said amused, interrupting Sera’s story.

“I do not! I just like women who are all tall, strong…”

“Qunari,” she interrupted. “Or well, Vashoth, but physically there really isn’t a difference.”

Sera laughed. “Alright, maybe I do like Qunari women.”

“I knew it, you only like me for my horns.”

Sera turned to her, and pressed a finger to the tip of Herah’s right horn, sliding it across the horn until she reached the base, then circled the sensitive skin around it, knowing how that made Herah feel. “Well, not only for your horns.”


End file.
